


Yuri's Savior

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: Prompt: Yuri p getting really desperate in a car ride, he's at the back seat with otabek, yuuri is in the front seat and viktor is driving. Yuri p wetting a little





	

Yurio curls his toes and sucks in a harsh breath. Otabek glances at him, but Yuuri and Viktor don’t seem to hear, too wrapped up in the awful pop station blasting through the car’s speakers. 

 

Yurio won’t meet his eyes, and Otabek shrugs it off. Until Yurio starts making more noises, more frequently. 

 

Otabek eventually looks over again, and is surprised to find a small watch on Yurio’s shorts. He’s fanning his skinny thighs, and desperately wiggling his hips. His mouth moves, chanting a silent _please no, please no, please no_ and Otabek takes it all in.

 

He forces himself to look away and scoots forward in his seat. 

 

“Can we stop somewhere? I have to pee,” he says, bluntly. 

 

Yurio groans at the mention of pee, and Otabek almost feels bad for asking. 

 

“Of course!” Viktor says in his usual overly-enthusiastic manner.

 

It takes them nearly fifteen minutes to find a place to stop, and all the while Yurio is groaning and hissing through his teeth. 

 

“I’m  honestly glad you asked to stop; I’ve had to go for a while now,” Yuuri admits sheepishly, glancing back at Otabek as Viktor pulls into a rest stop.

 

“You could’ve just asked!” Viktor says, as the older two climb out of the car. 

 

“I know, but..” Yuuri’s voice trails off as they walk into the building. 

 

“Aren’t you going to go?” Otabek asks, glancing down at the wet spot on Yurio’s shorts.

 

It’s nearly doubled in size now.

 

“If I stand now, I’ll pee,” Yurio says, through gritted teeth. 

 

“No, you won’t,” Otabek reassures, “It’s just a strong urge. We’ll wait for it to pass.” 

 

For a few seconds, the only sound in the car is Otabek’s breathing and Yurio’s whines. Eventually, though, he seems to get a hold of himself. 

 

“Okay,” he says, “Okay, I think I’m good.”

 

They both get out of the car, and Otabek lets Yurio grab a hold of the back of his shirt, so he can focus on walking and getting them there, and Yurio can focus on holding it in. 

 

“We have to hurry though,” Yurio says, hanging his head in shame, “the urges are coming a lot more frequently and a lot more strongly and I’ve already leaked a lot but there’s still _so much_  and I don’t know how much longer I can-”

 

Yurio stops talking and opts to whine instead. Otabek stops while Yurio fights another urge, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes at the force of it.

 

“… I leaked more,” he whispers, so only Otabek can hear.

 

He glances down, and sure enough, the wet stain has traveled to his thigh. 

 

Otabek tries to hurry, but the long strides only cause Yurio more discomfort. By the time they reach the restroom, the wet patch has traveled to his knee, and it almost seems pointless to help him hobble over to a stall. 

 

Otabek shuts the door behind him with a quiet, “Don’t bother with the lock, I’ll hold it closed for you.” 

 

While waiting for Yurio to finish, Otabek notices a very concerned Yuuri looking at them in the mirror. He’d obviously been in the middle of washing his hands when they walked in. 

 

Caught off guard by seeing Yuuri, despite him mentioning that he’d had to go pretty badly as well in the car, Otabek forgets to notice that he doesn’t hear any noise from the stall. Meaning, Yurio isn’t peeing. 

 

“Are you alright?” he calls softly. 

 

“I can’t-” Yurio chokes on a sob, “I can’t let go of my dick or I’m going to piss my pants!”

 

Otabek bites his tongue to keep from mentioning that he already _has._  The choked noise in Yurio’s voice has Yuuri walking towards them. 

 

“I’ll keep the door shut,” he offers, and Otabek nods. 

 

He swiftly enters the stall, trusting that Yuuri will keep his word. He wastes no time in yanking down Yurio’s pants and heavily saturated boxers. 

 

Yurio doesn’t bother with aiming, and opts to sit instead, groaning with relief. Otabek blushes at the sound, and forces himself to look away. 

 

Yurio’s pee lasts for a concerning amount of time, and he refuses to look at any of them - including Viktor, who’d wondered in when they all took too long - and Otabek isn’t sure what to do. It’s obvious Yurio’s distressed from his pulled-in shoulders, but Otabek isn’t sure how to comfort him, or even if its what Yurio needs.

 

Yuuri steps closer to him as he washes his hands, and Yurio tenses like a trapped wild animal. He cautiously reaches out and brushes Yurio’s hair behind his ear. 

 

“I know that what I say might not mean much to you,” he starts, and Yurio doesn’t react; the first sign that something is wrong, “especially since I’m still trying to work it out myself, obviously, but… It’s okay to ask for the things you need, even if you think it’s embarrassing. We all care about you, Yurio; we won’t judge.” 

 

Without saying a word, Yurio reaches out and turns off the water. He shakes his hands dry before turning towards the three of them and, without looking at any of them, makes grabby hands at them.

 

Yuuri, being the closest, is the first to wrap his arms around Yurio’s middle. Otabek is next, and Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri and Yurio’s shoulders, completing the group hug. 

 

“Thank you,” Yurio murmurs, and there’s a heavy weight in his words.


End file.
